Here Without You
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Tails sings a song in Station Square...


Hello! This marks my return to ! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Miles Tails Prower was sat on the stage of Mobius' premier music festival in Station Square. The Moon was out and shining down on him.<p>

It was his turn next... and he was as nervous as heck.

He opens his eyes to see Sonic and the others waiting for him to sing, and/or to perform his opening song.

'They will hopefully like this...'

He stands up from the chair, walks up to the microphone and begins to take some deep breaths.

"You can do it buddy!" Shouts Sonic from the crowd beneath him, he smiles slightly and closes his eyes again.

'This one is for you...Cosmo' He thinks to himself, holding back some tears, he then opens his eyes.

Amy begins to play the guitar for Tails, the opening few cords of the song he was about to sing, her eyes scan the paper he had asked her to play she looks to him with understanding and nods.

"A Hundred Days have made me older..." He sings, trying to keep his emotions in check. He looks to his right, seeing that Amy Rose was nodding at him with the guitar in her hands... encouraging him to carry on.

"Since the last time that I saw your pretty face" Tails could feel the depressive feelings flowing through him, the emotions were at thier highest, he breathes in and carries on singing... hard as it was, he had to carry on, for Cosmo.

Sonic's eyes widen in shock as he registers what Tails was singing... it was the same song that he was practicing the other night.

"A thousand lies have made me colder, And I don't think I can look at this the same" With those words, Tails looked into the skies above them. He could swear that Cosmo was watching him. That made all the difference to Tails. To think she was watching him.

"But all the miles that separate, Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face" He smiles slightly, still looking at the sky.

Shadow who was on the drums for Tails, as a mark of respect for the twin tailed fox, after losing a bet, began to beat the drums slowly. His eyes widen as he realised what Sonic had, this was Tails' cry for help...his real feelings.

"I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind"

Tails sniffs as he swallows a hard swallow, this was very difficult, but he had to let them know...now more then ever.

"I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time" Knuckles smirks slightly, nodding and remembering what Tails had been dreaming the other night, why the fox was so happy in his sleep...it was finally coming together.

"I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams" Cosmo who was high in the sky in her spirit form could tell that Tails was struggling to get it out, to let all his feelings flow. She smiles slightly, but her eyes were still full of concern for the fox... who looked like he could break down at any moment.

"And tonight it's only you and me" Tails spots Cosmo and as a tear falls from his left eye, he nods at her only to watch her nod back at him, allowing him to carry on.

"The miles just keep rollin', As the people leave their way to say hello"

Tails walks up to the edge of the stage, motioning to the Sonic crew who had gathered there on this night.

Charmy scratches his head slightly and then nods, understanding where Tails was coming from.

"I've heard this life is over-rated, But I hope that it gets better as we go"

Cosmo giggles slightly at the phrase, "Over-rated" That Tails used, but then stops hearing the next few lines.

"I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind"

Tails places a hand on his chest, meaning every word.

"I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time"

Shadow lowers his head in respect, still drumming away for the fox.

"I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams"

Cosmo nods her head, knowing what Tails meant by that statement. She would always be with him in his dreams... but she could never be with him physically, and for that she was very upset and sad.

"And tonight girl its only you and me!" Tails looks to the sky as he shouts the next few lines.

"Everything I know, and anywhere I go!" - Sonic's ears perk up, listening to everything that Tails was singing.

"It gets hard but it wont take away my love"

_  
>Meanwhile on the Egg Carrier, number 6.<p>

Dr. Robotnick was planning on attacking Station Square that very evening, but after hearing the first few lines of the song Tails was singing he thought otherwise.

"What is he singing Doctor?" Rouge asks Dr. Robotnick.

"He is singing a song about Cosmo... The person he loves"

"Shouldn't that be, loved?"

"No... He still loves her"

"Oh..." Rouge looks down and looks to the camera which Dr. Robotnick had set up in front of the stage ages ago.  
>_<p>

"And when the last one falls, When it's all said and done"

Shadow looks up at Tails as the fox was staring back at him, remembering what he had done to the fox that fateful day on The Blue Typhoon. He mimes the words, "I'm sorry... if I had only known"

Only to have Tails nod in reply, he understood what the fox was telling him. Tails turns around and looks directly at Cosmo's spirit form who was floating down to the stage.

"It gets hard but it wont take away my love..."

"I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind"

"I think about you baby, And I dream about you all the time"

"I'm here without you baby, But you're still with me in my dreams"

"And tonight girl its only you and me"

Tails looks over to Amy and nods, hearing both her and Shadow finishing the final cords, he looks to Cosmo who had just landed in front of him.

"Cosmo?"

Cosmo nods and whispers to Tails, "Yes Tails?"

Tails walks closer to her, but remembering that he couldn't touch her, or feel her soft hands. He whispers to her. "I...I..."

"You can say it... I think I know what your going to say" She whispers back to him. 'I bet he misses me...I miss him to' She thinks, but nothing would prepare her for the next words that would flow out of the fox's mouth.

Tails breathes in and, right there and then, in front of Sonic and the others. On the eve of his 13th birthday he whispered these very words:-

"I love you Cosmo"

Shadow nods and lowers his head in respect, while Amy/Sonic/and the others just stood/sat in thier positions, stunned and shocked.

For a moment Cosmo didn't know what to say...Tails actually loved her?

"Tails I...is that true?"

Tails lowers his head and smiles. "Its...Its true Cosmo...I love you, and no matter what happens to me now, I will... from now and forever love you"

* * *

><p>Jedi Lord -Author- Signing off! :-) Read and Review if you wish, I will accept ALL comments. I need to know how to become a better writer!<p>

May The Force Be With You! ;-) *disappears*


End file.
